


These tears

by orphan_account



Series: Teen Titans Headcanon oneshots [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Childbirth, F/M, Nothing explicit, Teen Titans Headcanons, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon 2459: Dick Grayson only cried twice in his life, once when his parents were killed, and once when his daughter was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These tears

Dick Grayson only cried twice in his life.

The first time, it were tears of anguish.

He would always sit in the audience, every single time his parents would preform. You may think it got boring, but he was young and eager and loved seeing his parents do their acrobatics high up in the circus tent.

His heart would send small thrills of excitement through his body with every leap, the fear of a fatal mistake running in his veins and always being present.

But his mother and father would always catch each other. Hold on to each other.

They would never allow the other to fall, just as they had promised Dick they would.

Until the night that they did.

And there were screams and gasps and blood, and Dick could hardly breath anymore. Just stare.

Stare at what his parents had become. How unlike themselves they looked, crushed and broken.

He felt like his heart stopped, and maybe for a moment it did, as the panic broke out around him but he could only stare.

He didn't cry than. Shock, as he later found out, short-circuits your brain in a vain attempt to shield you from reality. Like it was feebly trying to make you believe everything was just a nightmare.

It wasn't until later, alone and helpless, for the first time in his life, Dick sobbed into his blankets.

Because he realized there would be no awakening. His mother would not come in to sooth him after a bad dream and tell him everything was going to be alright. His father would not make stupid jokes to lift his spirit and make him forget his worries.

Because they were gone. They were dead.

Years passed. Things changed, and Dick Grayson was no more. Now, he was known as Robin.

And no more tears were shed for his deceased heritage. There were regrets, and nightmares, but no more tears.

Because Dick had become something he never expected to become. But he was damn good at it. And maybe even disillusioned himself into thinking he was actually happy.

The second time they were tears of joy.

That same thrill was running through him now. His fists clenched and unclenched in a steady rhythm and deep breaths meant to keep him calm.

Nervousness wrecked his body, as he heard his beloved cry out from the next room. He should be in there. But she was cranky and in pain and Robin really couldn't stand either of those.

He just hoped all doctors would make it out alive.

And there was fear. For as much as Tamareneans resembled humans in biology, there were so many things that could go wrong. So many 'what if' questions, and Robin hated the uncertainty more than anything.

But his fellow team members were there, trying to keep him from panicking. Bruce had even called, mentioning something about a grandchild, and Robin was pretty sure he was losing his last feeble hold on sanity when the sounds finally stopped.

And just like last time, his heart ceased beating for the shortest of moments.

But then there was a cry, high-pitched and infantile. And Robin rushed in because he had to, he had to see. He felt like he would never be able to breath again if he did not know.

And he was met with the sight of a disheveled looking Koriand'r, tired and sweaty, but smiling brighter than usual, if that was even possible.

In her arms there was a small bundle with black tuffs of hair and green shining eyes and Robin was fairly certain he had never loved somebody as much as he loved his 2 girls in that moment.

"Look, Mar'i Grayson. It's your daddy." Kori said with a laugh. Holding the baby just a tad bit upright so those green orbs could regard said man.

It was in that moment, regarding his wife and daughter, that Dick Grayson felt tears wet his cheeks once more.

For he had finally regained what he had lost so long ago.

He had a family.


End file.
